


caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be

by pvnkflamingo



Series: me estalla el corazón [1]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Contra-Acordeão, Drums Philosophy, Family Fluff, Família de Músicos, M/M, fofos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: I promise you, there will come a day, butterfly, fly away





	caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> autores viciados em fluff feat bichinhos softs demais   
Arthur, cariño, tomara que goste <3 Te amo 💙💛
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Butterfly Fly Away", de Miley Cyrus]

O silêncio no carro era confortável, como de costume entre pai e filho. Uma melodia suave tocava baixo demais para ser identificada, porque Paulino tinha uma leve dor de cabeça que o mate e um banho quente não haviam cuidado de espantar. Brincava que era a saudade de Miguel, que viajava e o deixava para dormir sozinho, encolhido debaixo dos cobertores; provavelmente eram as costas, que sempre doíam quando esfriava repentinamente. Já era quase um  _ viejo _ , já tinha um filho adulto: Júlio, que a cada cem metros checava o celular, e seu rosto se iluminava em um sorriso mal-contido. 

Júlio, que já tinha idade para trazer rapazes bonitos para casa, para seu quarto, pela porta da frente ou pela janela. 

Paulino e Miguel tentavam se preparar, após conversarem longamente sobre suas preocupações quanto ao filho, para passar pela mesma experiência que seus amigos Martin e Vadão viveram com a filha há alguns meses, quando Amélia apresentou Thalia a eles. Júlio já havia tido namorinhos descompromissados, e vez ou outra algum rapazinho aparecia em sua casa para trabalhos de escola que nunca eram feitos; quando perguntavam, o garoto dizia que não era nada de mais, e que podiam ficar tranquilos. Sempre haviam deixado claro, de um jeito ou de outro, que confiavam em Júlio para que fosse responsável e se cuidasse, fisicamente e emocionalmente. Que tivesse o famoso  _ juízo. _ Miguel, porém, estava um tanto preocupado e inquieto com a situação toda; Paulino precisava admitir que também se sentia assim, principalmente diante do silêncio do filho em nem sequer mencionar que havia convidado o rapaz, que até onde sabiam era o guitarrista de sua nova banda, para passar as noites enquanto eles viajavam. 

“Como vai a banda, Juli?” perguntou o argentino de olhos claros, sorrindo.Talvez fosse o momento de uma abordagem mais direta para poder acalmar os nervos de seu marido, e para saciar sua própria curiosidade.

“Bem! Acho que já se acostumaram comigo, e eu já ajudei a compor uma música! Vamos tocar num barzinho daqui algumas semanas!” contou o garoto, animadamente, levantando os olhos da tela do celular para sorrir de volta para o pai. 

“Que ótimo! Se não for ficar nervoso, nos avise da data para irmos te ver” pediu Paulino, calorosamente.

“Eu ia adorar ter vocês lá!” disse o rapaz, genuinamente feliz. 

“E vamos poder conhecer o seu rapaz misterioso?” perguntou o mais velho, fazendo o garoto corar. 

“Pai…” começou Júlio, soando envergonhado, até ser interrompido por Paulino.

“Está tudo bem, Juli, não estou bravo com você. Nenhum de nós está bravo. Só queremos saber mais sobre ele, porque ele parece estar se tornando constante na sua vida,  _ sí _ ?” 

“Eu… Eu nem sei se é… algo sério, sabe? Talvez pra ele seja só algo sem compromisso…” disse o rapaz. 

“Ok, vamos não contar isso para o seu outro pai então. Mas você gosta mesmo dele,  _ hijo _ ?” 

“Eu acho que sim. Eu gosto de passar tempo com ele.” admitiu Júlio, sorrindo suavemente. “O pai está preocupado, então?” perguntou o garoto, tímido.

Paulino resolveu que talvez aquela conversa precisasse de um pouco mais de contato visual; parou o carro e sorriu para o filho para tranquilizá-lo, mas seu tom de voz era sério. 

“Um pouco, sim. Mas não é por mal. Confiamos em você para se cuidar, Juli, mas é a coisa toda ser um tanto escondida que incomoda. Seu pai fez exatamente a mesma coisa, na sua idade, sabia? Vivia pulando minha janela a noite, para ficarmos juntos, porque meus pais eram… eles não aprovariam. Agora ele vê o seu rapaz fazendo a mesma coisa e se pergunta se você tem medo de apresentar ele pra gente, se você não se sente inseguro em falar sobre isso com a gente.” explicou Paulino, suspirando, os olhos um tanto perdidos nas lembranças. 

“Não, não é isso!” apressou-se em dizer o mais novo. “Eu sei que vocês não vão ficar bravos comigo. Eu só… realmente não sei. O que está acontecendo, o que vai acontecer. Eu pensei que se eu falasse com vocês, vocês iam ficar preocupados e querer conhecer ele, e eu não sei se ele quer isso… E tá tudo bem, se ele não quiser.”

“Tem certeza disso?” perguntou o pai, delicadamente. 

“Sim” afirmou Júlio. “Se pra ele for só… só isso, só a gente ficar de vez em quando, eu vou ficar chateado, mas vou superar. Eu assumo esse risco.” 

Paulino soltou o cinto de segurança e puxou o filho pra mais perto, para um abraço um tanto desajeitado, beijando o topo da cabeça do garoto que viu crescer e que amava incondicionalmente. 

“Pai… O senhor é um bobão” disse Júlio, abraçando de volta, como podia, rindo.

“Tudo bem, vamos andando então porque estamos em cima da hora e esse trânsito parece que só piora” disse o pai, respirando fundo e piscando algumas vezes, discretamente. “ _ Te amo,  _ Julí”.

O mais jovem sorriu, acostumado ao jeito emotivo do pai. “ _ También te amo _ ,  _ papá _ .”


End file.
